


So apparently...

by Raicheda



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Co-op, Elephants, F/M, Fashion Week, Golden Path, Hostage Situations, Hunting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omg ajay just run, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parkour-ish ajay, Shenanigans, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vandalism, Why Did I Write This?, ajay cant drive either, cant heal to save my life, chiffon is so gay its cute, destruction of cars, god damn Ladders, i cant drive, i love pagan min, i meant lots of cliff grappling, is it a bullet or a pen, just...monkeys, ladders - Freeform, lots of cliff hanging, lots of rhinos, my stupidness is stupid, pairings to be determined, playthrough, they should be shot, trees ajay trees, where are we even aiming, who gave ajay a gun, you will be facepalming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicheda/pseuds/Raicheda
Summary: The story in which Ajay Ghale should never have gone to Kyrat, and should have just stayed at home.





	So apparently...

**Author's Note:**

> Note and disclaimer:  
> For the purpose of the fan fiction my writer is set to US to try and get the American spelling somewhat right, right?  
> But just so you know I am a UK-er so if it doesn’t make sense to you, ‘ain't my fault, blame the game Far Cry 4 for having our beloved character Ajay Ghale being American raised, I ain't American, never even been there, so if the dialogue or my style is wrong, can’t be helped soz..  
> Also this is a test chapter, to see the response, if it does well enough I'll give you the next chapter  
> Cross posted on A03 and fanfiction.net.
> 
> Chapters written so far  
> 1\. Civil unrest? (uploaded)  
> 2\. The bus gets shot?  
> 3\. It’s not a bullet?  
> 4\. Pinky and mother?  
> 5\. Monkeys?  
> 6\. Wheres the bathroom?  
> 7\. Uninvited Guests / terrorists?  
> 8\. These guys cant drive  
> 9\. dummy dummy  
> 10\. crab rangool?  
> 11\. Stone skipping  
> 12\. Wheres the bathroom? (Reprise)

_Key-wee_

“ _speech”_

text / thoughts

**Hindi language**

* * *

 

**So apparently...Civil unrest?**

 

The day the last thing I give a damn about died, I was given a seemingly easy task.

> “ _Ajay my son, I have but one last wish, take me back to Lackshmana.”_

Or in essence back to the country place of our birth.

> “ _Mr--Mr Gale this is Chet Peterson from the U.S. Embassy here in Patna i-uh--I'm calling you pursuant to the application for a tourist visa for India with further travel to Kyrat._
> 
> _we can only accept your status as a US citizen as we have no official records regarding your Kyrati citizenship.”_

...Yeah thanks for that mom.

> “ _Furthermore, I must legally advise you against traveling into Kyrat. We have no official diplomatic presence in Kyrat due to the civil unrest with the Golden Path._
> 
> _In regards to your intent to bring with you the cremated remains of one 'Ishwari Ghale', you will need to bring with you the passport for the deceased...”_

Blah blah blah… Seriously what's with everyone getting uncomfortable whenever I speak about Kyrat.

I mean, first mother avoided the subject like the plague whenever I asked about father;

Then the embassy seemed nervous and jumpy when I was trying to organize passage.

When I went to get a flight ticket and boarded the plane they seemed off, and the closer we get to Kyrat this hot flight attendant who was all smiles before seems to be getting edgier and well…

There's like only three passengers on this plane, m hmm- as far as I can tell, and that's including myself, and not including the staff, or the hot attendant. Damn that skirt is short.

It just, it seems like everyone is walking on eggshells around even mentioning Kyrat, you know, I mean its not like there was a memo that the place was Taboo or anything so them acting like this is kinda unsettling you know. Just look at those curves.

I mean, the civil unrest can’t be that bad…

Right?

Oh for... Turbulence? seriously?


End file.
